


When Fenris met Nate

by cypheroftyr, JoAsakura



Series: Fedoras and Floggers [15]
Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So <a href="http://joasakura.tumblr.com"> joasakura</a> and I started wondering about the Sex Shop AU from a meme she posted, and we ran with it. This is a pre-canon Fenris/Anders getting together fic. Lots of DA sex puns, smut and fun.</p><p>Basically, When Fenris Met Nathaniel in a sex shop while he was in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fenris didn’t talk about his college years much, mostly because he was studious, introvert that didn’t make friends or want them to be honest. There was another reason since he still tried to pretend those five years hadn’t happened; but with Nathaniel around as a reminder he couldn’t pretend as well.

After all, most people's college reminisces involved parties, long nights of studying and romantic mishaps. Most people's college reminisces did not, however, involve a squat pink concrete building called "Xenon's Adult Pleasure Emporium".

Even with his scholarship, he’d still needed some extra income and the local sex shop had been looking for help at just the right time. Despite what some people thought of Fenris, he was no prude, and didn’t care about working in a sex shop in his spare time. There have only been a few awkward moments when a customer hit on him; or the owner tried to suss him out, see what his kinks were. There was one the one guy that stuck with him though. Tall, dark hair, always seemed like he was one wrong comment away from fleeing and never coming back to Xenon’s.

He was quiet, browsed more than he bought, but was always pleasant to Fenris. He decided to ask him if he needed help one night when he seemed to be focused on a section of the DVD aisle. “Need help with choosing tonight?” Fenris asked as he knelt down to reshelve “Hard in Hightown” and “Fine Dwarven Crafts, Surfacers Gone Wild’”

He fidgeted, just a bit, pawing through the latest issue of "Jugs and Nugs" before setting it down on the rack beside "Naughty Templar Confessionals". "Ah." The man's face turned a faint pink under the tan of his skin. "I. I don't know. What do you recommend?" He'd picked up a 'Deep Mushroom' during the few minutes it took him to form the sentence, and scowled at the glow-in-dark jelly. "Also... do you have a trashcan? The templar out front gave me another tract, and honestly - I'm not sure I want to know the Maker's Plan for my filthy soul."

He was, Fenris thought, awfully attractive when he made that face- perturbed, embarrassed but trying hard to be funny at the same time. 

Fenris laughed as he took the tract from Nathaniel, and then scowled at the cartoon that depicted a torturous end for two men engaged in something that didn’t even seem physically possible. “I’m not even sure real people can bend like that,” he murmured as he crumpled the pamphlet and tossed it behind the counter.

“If I’m going to recommend something to you, I need to know what you’re in the mood for.” He’d noticed the look that the other man had given the glow in the dark dick, and then glanced up at a much better toy to offer, if Nathaniel was game.

Nate scowled, which by now was pretty clear was his default expression. "It's a Saturday night and I'm looking at fake dicks." He suddenly laughed -soft and a little rough. "I've hit a new level of desperate. I'm at your mercy."

“Hmm, since you brought up mercy, why don’t you have a look at the model up there?” Fenris pointed and forced himself not to snicker. “It’s all the rage with couples that come in from the suburbs, especially the Tevinter sub-division. They’ve taken to calling it the Sword of Mercy. I’ve had no complaints about it, and you won’t be lacking for...substance.” 

“....are those LEDs?” One dark eyebrow inched up his face. “It takes FIVE D Cell batteries?” Nate turned the box over in his hands, amusement outweighing embarrassment. “It’s like a lightsabre.”

“Apparently it’s rather the achievement to fully take it in.” Fenris smiled as he watched Nathaniel fondle the rather bulky package. “If it’s not to your liking, I can suggest something else.”

“No. No you know what. No. This is good. Fine.” Nate said suddenly, as if he’d become aware of the fact that he was holding a huge length of premium silicone and fine Japanese engineering. “I’ll take this. A case of batteries and... “He yanked a video off the shelf. “Volume six of the Gay Wardens: The Deeper Roads.” An awkward smile yanked crookedly at his face. “Right.”

“As sir wishes.” Fenris gave him a smile as he made his way to the counter, a bottle of Silk premium lube snagged as he slipped to the laptop and rang Nathaniel up. He dropped the bottle of Silk in last, a wicked grin on his face. “Spend over fifty dollars and you get a free bottle of lube, I recommend this since you purchased a silicone product. I’d also recommend a gentle liquid soap to keep your Sword of Mercy clean. May I be of further assistance, Mr. Howe?” 

Nate looked around the shop, and then squared his shoulders. “Mr. Howe is my father and he’s kind of an asshole who would definitely disown me if he knew what I was doing with my free time.” He tucked back a length of dark hair. “My name’s Nate. And I think that we’ve just had a bonding experience, so I’d really like it, if maybe, no Mr. Howe.” He dipped his head. “Anyways, thanks. I’m. I didn’t mean to make it weird and I’m making it weirder and you know. I’m going to go, pick up a six-pack of Antiva Ice, and call it a night.” He was just slightly less red than the “Red Lyrium Deep Mushroom” on the nearby shelf and he hugged the bag to his chest. “Thank you.” He said, oddly formal. “Right.”

“No problem Nate. I’m glad I could help you, and please don’t hesitate to ask me for help if I’m here when you return. I usually work Thursday through Sunday evenings. I’m Fenris by the way.” he looked the other man over briefly as he fought the urge to tell him how his voice sounded like rough sex on a rainy night or simply offered to help him break in his new toy. Instead, Fenris gave him real smile as he watched him stumble through his attempt at leaving.

“I’m going to be that guy, aren’t I?” Nate paused at the door, listening to the templar yelling at people in the parking lot of the liquor store next door. “This... just if this is in appropriate, please tell me, but if you’d like, I’d love to get coffee with you sometime. Otherwise, I’m going to keep having to buy volumes of the Masque of the Orlesbians and stuff just to have an excuse to come in here from Thursdays through Sundays.” He stammered out. “Making it weirder, good job Howe. I should go.” He pushed through the door, face burning. 

Outside, Fenris could hear the Templar’s shouts, and then Nate’s smoky voice “YES PLEASE TELL ME HOW ELSE I CAN FUCK UP TONIGHT! I’LL TAKE TWELVE, MISTER FANCY SKIRTS.”

Fenris dashed out since the place was empty without Nate. “Hey, come back here I didn’t get a chance to tell you yes, I’d love to get coffee.” he ‘tsk’d at the Templar. 

“Leave Ser Varnell, I’ve told you the owner will call the cops if you don’t stop harassing customers or staff.” he winked as Nate scooted past where he held the door open for him. 

A few chantry tracts fell out of Nate’s bag and he ducked his head with a laugh. “My .. my phone number. “He reached for a pen, the bag toppling over and the Sword of Mercy falling to the floor with a thunk. “Are you sure I’m not really fucking this up, because I really want to fling myself into a well right now.” He added as he bent to pick it up. “I also really do want to try this. I wasn’t... ok I was just a little bit trying to be cool and...” He paused. “Making it weird again. Sorry.”

Fenris took Nate’s number, slipped it into his wallet then returned the favor. “Don’t try to be someone you’re not Nate, how about we get lunch tomorrow? You can tell me all about how you enjoyed your purchase and we see where we go from there?” he looked up at the other man, eyes dark with want and curious as to how he’d enjoy his purchase. 

“I will.” Nate squared his shoulders, suddenly emboldened. “I have a feeling this might be a two-man kind of job.” He paused, swallowed and then grinned, “Lunch. Tomorrow. Now. If you’ll excuse me. I have a date apparently with the sword of mercy.” He laughed that rough, soft laugh again. “Tomorrow. Lunch. Good.” 

“Call me.” His pretty grey eyes had an embarrassed, delighted light to them. “Fenris.”

“I’ll ring you around eleven, hopefully that’s not too early?” He helped Nate pick up his items, and turned him towards the door. “Go on, be safe and don’t take any more tracts from Varnell, he’s a nuisance. See you tomorrow, Nate.” 

“11 is fine. Unless. Unless this kills me.” Nate said, and Fenris couldn’t remember the last time someone sounded so delighted about their possible demise. “11 is great and I’m going to go now before I embarrass myself further.” He scratched his stubbled jaw, smile widening just a bit. “I’ll talk to you then.”

“See you.” Fenris watched Nate skirt past Varnell as he slipped the dark grey bag from his shop into a side-saddle bag on a gorgeous motorcycle. His throat went dry at the thought of riding behind him, all that power thrumming under them, and he whimpered. “I’m gonna ride them both till the wheels fall off.”

Nate waved as he brought the engine to life, and then wondered what that strange chill up his spine was from. He glanced down at the Sword of Mercy and the menacing black box seemed only to say "soon" in a sepulchral voice. Nate's default scowl threatened to creep back onto his face, then seeing the ranting templar in his mirrors he smiled again under his helmet. What did a "not-really talking to him" sex toy know anyways?

He had a date.

**

Fenris watched the blinking light on his desk clock like the world was about to come to an end as it finally flipped from ten fifty-nine to eleven and he dialed Nate’s number. “It’s just a date, stop acting like you’ve never been on one.” he muttered to himself as he waited for his call to connect.

There was a beep, and a clatter and a muffled "mrgphh?" Followed by a blink on of video-chat as clearly the wrong buttons were pushed. Grainy in a darkened room was Nate- long dark hair a mess, stubble darker on his jaw than just a night before. "H'lo?" He mumbled, then came to more as he looked at the time. "Oh Maker. Fenris~" He stammered rolling over and rubbing his face. "Oh man. Lunch. I'm up. I'm up." His voice, a rough rumble, cracked as he sat up. "...Hi."

“Hmm, hello. Late night I take it?” Fenris let his voice drop to a sultry purr as he watched Nate try to come fully awake. “Nice bed head, and stubble.” he refrained from licking his lips when he saw the dark thatch of hair on Nate’s chest and the trail that led under the covers that hid the rest of his date from his view. 

"...Yeah, actually." Nate flopped back down on the bed for a moment, raking his hand through his hair. "Annnd. Actually. It is... “He paused, catching the corner of his lip with a sharp white tooth before letting the grin widen.”Kind of a two-person sort of giant silicone thing." He sat up. "But I can tell you about it when I see you. You pick the place and I'll meet you there as soon as I clean up?" It was hard to tell in the dim room, but it seemed like Nate was probably turning a little red again. 

“How about Eggs’lainte? Brunch and beer or coffee if you wish. You’ve got an hour, I’ll get a cab and maybe you can give me a ride after?” Fenris leered as he set his phone down in its cradle, so he could look up the address again while he continued to appreciate the show.

"I'll bring an extra helmet." Nate chewed on the corner of his lip again. "Brunch it is." He paused then grinned. "I am about to do something and I hope to the Maker's fucking ass I'm not misreading this because I am really bad at people." He laughed, and it was tiny and vaguely snorty, like a naughty kid. With that, he stood up and let the sheet drop. "See you in an hour, Fenris." And then shut off the phone with the most embarrassing snort ever.

Fenris blinked as his screen went dark, his brain had stuck on the brief glance he’d gotten of all Nate had to offer. “Damn, he’s got no reason to be shy.” he said softly to himself as he wrote the address down and tried to control himself. 

~~

Nate Howe had a wardrobe of almost utterly identical dark jeans, dark shirts and dark jackets. It was less a matter of laziness and more a matter of practicality. When you were working shifts at three different places, it helped to have stuff that went with everything.

"Andraste's buttcheeks, I look like an undertaker." He grumbled, zipping up his jacket, face burning at the memory of flashing Fenris on the phone. "Either that worked really well, or the cops are going to be waiting for me at the restaurant."

He had never been so relieved when he pulled up. Maybe going big or going home was a strategy he should have adopted more often, he found himself wondering as he parked the bike, hanging the helmet on the handlebars. To be fair - he ached. Not just from the Sword of Mercy, but from the possibility that... He caught himself. "Easy, Howe. You've already embarrassed yourself like twelve times in front of him. Let's not go for thirteen."

Fenris glanced up when he heard Nate’s engine click off. He had to admit that his date looked good. Dark clothing worked for him, especially the leather jacket he’d pulled off after he’d dismounted the bike. He cleared his throat behind Nate, and grinned at him like he was about to have a five star, four course meal and he was starved. “You look really good, despite being dressed,” Fenris said with a leer.

"Go big or go home." Nate said to himself, then louder, to Fenris. "I think, maybe.. if we play our cards right, I can not be dressed at some point?" He coughed a little laugh. "You really bring out some kind streak in me." Nate raked back his hair as they found a seat. "But maybe I think I would like to know what you do when you're not making excellent sex toy recommendations?" 

Nate grinned as he sat down, the awkward, crooked smile opening up wide and bright, and he tapped the menu on his chin. "You look amazing, by the way."

“Thanks, I kind of agonized over what to wear. Glad to know I made a good impression.” Fenris looked down at the menu for a moment as he gathered his thoughts back to something besides dragging Nate back out to his motorcycle and kissing him senseless.

“I’m a student, finishing up my architecture degree, and during rare free time I play video games. Nothing like shooting a bunch of Cerberus after a grueling three hour final exam.” He grinned at Nate with no shame, not one bit for how excited he was to be out with him.

"Architecture?" Nate leaned his chin on his hand. "That's really neat. Like, buildings?" He made a vague gesture to the buildings that towered around them. "...that's the dumbest thing I have ever said. Of course, buildings." He smacked himself in the head with the menu.

“Yeah, my concentration is design but I’m doubling in architectural and structural engineering. I really like knowing how things go together. Besides, I’m kind of a nerd for making a good looking building that’s well constructed.” Fenris blushed and put his menu up so he could decide on food before he made himself any redder.

"That's cool. No, really." Nate leaned forward, peering over Fenris' menu. "Building something, making something good for the future." He sat back. "I'm... I wish I had something like that. I'm just working to keep my head above water - I bartend over at Amaranthine, slog some coffee in the mornings, fix people's shitty hard drives when they smoke their computers...” Nate ran a long finger along his glass, the water beading on the surface. "I think it's awesome that you're going for something bigger."

He coughed, and then focused on his menu, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Thought that was your line.” Fenris said as he folded his menu and stared at Nate. “Other than being busy as hell, and enjoying the wares of the shop, what do you do in your free time?” 

Nate laughed. "I. I like old movies. You know, black and white ones where people look all elegant and everything is all stylish and quippy and...” he paused. "Quippy. You know snappy patter and occasional dance numbers." He hid behind his menu himself for a moment. "I watch a lot of TV. Shame."

“No shame in it, I use my tv for gaming what’s the difference?” Fenris flagged down a waiter so they could order and so he could ask about Nate’s night when they didn’t have an audience. “So, a two man job you say?”

Nate choked on his water, then sunk further behind his menu. "Leverage." He coughed out. "It's... it's a little... ohgod... long to manage alone." Grey eyes peered over the edge of the laminated card in his hands. "That said. I... gave it a good run." The words squeaked out at the end. "And I can't believe I just said that out loud."

“Hmmm, maybe after we eat you’ll have to give me a demonstration. After all, how can I explain to those bored ladies how to properly enjoy their purchase? Or you could see just how much hands on explanation I need to understand Nate.” Fenris grinned at the waiter and dug into his food, pausing only to give his date glances full of promise.

Nate stared at his eggs benedict and orange juice, then back at Fenris. "I just want to establish something. I'm not hallucinating, right? You actually... me. And." He noticed he was waving his fork around then set it down. "You're gorgeous and I think I am punching way above my weight class here. And I'm uncomfortably excited at the prospect of an awful lot of things." He shoved a piece of English muffin in his mouth. "Very. Uncomfortably. Excited."

“Yes I’m here, and no I am not above anyone’s weight class. Finish your food, and then you’re going to show me just how excited you are Nathaniel.” Fenris sipped at his coffee with that same devious smile he kept giving Nate the night before.

Nate shoved the rest of the muffin in his mouth in one go. "You're terrible and I really admire that." He said with a laugh, choking it back. "I guess my plan of trying to win you over with a really awesome ride up the river is... maybe something we can do another time?" He caught the corner of his lip again with his teeth. "Because. Really. Fucking. Excited. And...” he sat back in his seat. "Woo!" The little gesture was so at odds with his rough voice and the sharp cut of his features that it was almost ridiculous.

Fenris waved down their server and paid for lunch, he figured it was the first of many dates so he’d pick up the tab that time. Once the bill was settled, he scooted out of the booth and offered Nate his hand. “Shall we?”

"Are you ok with cats? I have a cat. And it's kind of a mess. And...” Nate gabbled as they walked to the bike. "I should have cleaned." He added in a grim voice, shoving the helmet down over his face. "Ignore the laundry pile, I’m begging you."

“I’m an architecture student; do you think I care about a pile of laundry?” Fenris said before he pulled the helmet on, slipped behind Nate and locked his arms around the other mans’ waist. 

"Point." Nate laughed, that same soft, rough sound as always, but less sheepish. "I can't argue that." He steered the bike into traffic, enjoying the warmth of another behind him. He'd been too long alone and it was just... nice. Crazy, aching need aside, that was.

That was nice, too, just in an entirely different way.

He let one hand drift over the ones wrapped around his waist, just for a moment, to reassure himself that he still wasn't imagining it, and grinned to himself as he pulled the bike in front of his shabby old building. "Well, it's not pretty but its home." He said eyes bright in the shade of the helmet before he pulled it off. "Welcome to Casa Howe."

The stairs were narrow, and Nate was acutely aware of Fenris behind him as he led him to his place on the third floor. "Ta-da?"

“Nice, I’ve got an ok dorm room for now. I can finally live in one of apartment style units next term. Living alone must have advantages, such as being able to bring home sex toys and trying them out without worrying someone will walk in on you. Not having privacy really kills a chance at getting laid.” Fenris shucked his jacket and shoes almost as soon as the door had shut, his hands rested on his belt as if to ask whether they were going to get started soon.

When Nate didn’t respond, he reached out and tugged the other man to him by his belt loops. “Are we going to talk, or are you going to give me that demonstration I asked for?” Fenris looked up at Nate, his eyes darkened with lust and his mind on one thing.

"Oh my god yes." Nate stammered, walking them back to the broom closet that passed as a bedroom in the small apartment. He back stepped into the room, almost tripping over the fat, grumpy cat snoozing in a patch of sunlight. "SORRY BRENDAN."

The bed was a mess, the Sword of Mercy still left on top of the covers, where Nate had tossed it, exhausted, the night before. He shook his head with a soft laugh, and pulled off his black button down, fabric rasping over the dark hair on his chest. "Demonstration." He swallowed, fingers shaking just a little, as he unbuckled his jeans. "I wish I had not worn boots, man." He added, awkwardly toeing them off. "Do you like what you see so far?"

“Yes, haven’t been able to think of much else since you flashed me before lunch. Just glad you’re on the menu.” Fenris toed off his shoes, and pulled his t-shirt off without a care of where it landed as he watched Nate while he stripped off his pants and tossed them to a chair. “I could ask you the same thing.”

"Would incoherent babbling noises assure you that yes, absolutely?" Nate said, flopping down on the bed, mattress creaking underneath him. "OK. So. So." He picked up the lube and slicked down the menacing length of the Sword of Mercy. "Excellent call on the lube, by the way. Definitely...needed lubricating."

It was an awkward reach, but Nate was surprisingly flexible - the muscles in his arms shifting as he twisted enough to press the Sword into his rear. "And. I... oh god. I really did...” Another awkward twist, to turn it on, and one hand shot to his chest, sliding down the plane of his belly to take himself in hand. "I have never done this in. in front of another person the cat doesn't count and holy crap; please tell me how you think this looks...” He babbled out, hips rolling with his words.

“You...look fine. Just, Maker don’t stop moving your hips. Let me know if you want a helping hand with that.” Fenris bit his lip as he watched Nate get more of the toy into his ass, and he let his hand slip down to his own cock.

Nate held out his hand to him. "I absolutely need a hand with this." He rasped. When Fenris leaned into him, teasing with the toy, Nate threaded his now-free hand in to the other man's hair. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered hoarsely, forcing his eyes to stay open to look at Fenris' bright green gaze. "I know that's kind of... oh fuck me... ass backwards at this point but...” His mouth was soft compared to the scrape of his stubble. "I want you to do whatever the hell you want to me. As long as I can kiss you." 

“As you wish.” Fenris leaned over so he could kiss Nate while he gripped the end of the toy and started to fuck Nate deep and slow.

Nate had a startling vocabulary of guttural sounds, arching up to meet Fenris' skin wherever he could, grey eyes almost black with shock at how badly he wanted this. He hissed as it went deeper, the sound bit off with tongue and teeth and the taste of breakfast between them. It was impossible how much he wanted, he'd think later. But now, it was only one hand on his own shaft and his other trailing down Fenris' body, reaching for his, kisses locking their breath together. "Damnit, Fen...” He moaned against Fenris' lips. "Maker... fucking...”

“Want more?” Fenris whispered against Nate’s lips before he twisted his hand and pressed the toy in deeper. “You’re gorgeous like this, so open...I wondered how you looked while you fucked yourself with this.

"So... good as the imagination?" Nate rasped. "Because... feels... better with you." He pressed up against Fenris, stroking himself and Fenris in time with the roll of his hips. The warmth of Fen's skin on his was glorious and the thrust of the toy inside of him was rapidly more than he could bear. "Shit. I’m... I'm not. I'm not going to last...” He nearly whimpered. "Please just a little harder... little more... MAKER."

“Just Fenris will do.” he said before he pulled his arm back to stroke harder, faster so he could see Nate fall apart for him. “Better.” he whispered in the brunet’s ear as he fucked him, his motions rough as he captured every moan and gasp from the other’s lips. 

Nate came with a creative burst of cursing, never faltering in his grip on Fenris' cock. His body shuddered and relaxed slowly under the warmth of the other man's and he whimpered soft, nonsense words. "Come then, please, let me...” He whispered against Fenris' lips. "I want to feel you come too... please, please...” He rubbed his face against the other man's throat, hair clinging to his face as the last shuddering, bucking rolls took him down. "Fen, please...”

“Long as you quit calling me Fen.” Fenris moaned as he reached for the lube. “Do you have a condom?”

"Box, dresser, top. left? no no right." Nate mumbled. "Right. And Sorry, sorry. Promise." He squirmed again, slow aftershocks rolling through his body. "Life's dangerous, always wear a helmet." He laughed hoarsely.

“Indeed.” Fenris chuckled as he unwrapped the condom and rolled it over his cock. “On your back or want me to give it to you dog-style?”

Nate gave him a dark look. "Bastard." He laughed with a little hint of a growl, rolling onto his side. "Fuck me from behind. I want to feel you behind me. Like when we were on the bike."

Fenris grinned as he filled his palm with lube and stroked himself until he was slick and ready to take Nate. “Next time, I’m going to stretch you out until you’re begging me to fuck you stupid,” he growled as he held his partner open and slid into him with a low groan of Nate….fuck, so tight.”

Nate met him with each thrust, fingers digging into the bedcovers as he jerked back, dark hair falling in his face as he tried to peer over his shoulder at Fenris. "Fucking Maker...” He whined softly, like some great, needy creature. Fenris' name was a growl in his throat, as he ground back against him. "Fucking MAKER~!"

“Just…” Fenris gasped as he tried to clap a hand over Nate’s mouth. “Fenris...oh fuck, fuck… don’t snap my dick off, shit.” 

Nate's only response was a moaning growl that ran down his whole body, as he shook, clawing at the bed. "Fenris~!" There was a loud thunk on the floor as the neighbors whacked what sounded like a broom handle on their ceiling. It was followed by a muffled complaint that might have sounded like "HEATHENS."

That made Fenris giggle uncontrollably even as he continued to fuck Nate senseless. “If they only knew… gonna come, you feel so fucking good Nate.” he moaned as he tightened his grip on the other man’s thigh. “I’m gonna ride you when you’re back up to full speed, really make them hate you.”

Fenris called out Nate’s name, on every god he could think of as he came, his mind temporarily blanked out.

Nate curled next to him as they lay, sweating, trying to catch their breath. From the foot of the bed, the cat gave them a baleful glare and marched over to an empty spot to plop its fat, tabby, butt. "Best. Brunch. Ever." Nate laughed hoarsely; rubbing his stubbled chin against Fenris' hand as it absently traced his jaw. "Maker."

“Yeah, if dinner is like this it might just kill me.” Fenris huffed as he rolled to his back and sighed. “Fuck...you wore me out.”

“What now? I don’t have to be at work until eight.”

"Well, I'm thinking I could take a nap." Nate laughed against Fenris' chest. "I have this awesome pillow." He paused then peered up at Fenris through his long, dark hair. "So, can I still stop by the shop?"

“Yeah, you’re my best customer after all.” Fenris winked at him before he started to laugh, long enough that he snorted. “That was attractive.”

"I'm just all kinds a'sexy." Nate snorted again. " _All_ kinds a'sexy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues where the first bit left off. Karaoke, late night rim jobs and neighbors that don't appreciate the upswing in Nate's social life.

“Yes, yes you are.” Fenris nuzzled against Nate before he reached over to grab his pants and fish his phone out. “How long to get me to the shop if we take a nap and want to make dinner?”

Nate rolled over to bury his face in his pillow with a satisfied yawn. "mngh. Twenty minutes on average. Less if I drive with terrifying abandon." The cat galumphed itself across the bed, kneaded a section of mattress and plopped itself down heavily in the nest of the comforter, yellow eyes watching Fenris with an offended sort of wariness. "... thirty if you want to stop for coffee."

“Alright, I’ll set the alarm for 6:00, if we get up sooner, maybe I can fuck you senseless again.” Fenris leered at Nate before he set his phone on the nightstand and curled around the taller man.

"That's the best offer i've had in ages." Nate mumbled into the pillow. "I don't have to be at the bar til' 7. M'closin' tonight." He rubbed a foot against Fenris' leg. "Tossing drunks at 2am. Living the dream." He reached one hand over to absently pet the cat before rolling over to grind back just a little against the other man. "When do you get off?"

“Midnight, I could come by the bar if that’s ok with you.” Fenris leaned over and changed his alarm to 5:30 pm instead before he flopped back down.

"Be prepared. It's karaoke night." Nate made a gruff little laugh, reaching back to pull Fenris a little closer. "I know all the words to every terrible song of the last twenty years, but I'd.. I'd love for you to be there."

“I’d enjoy it, just make sure to give me the address and keep a Guinness on tap for me.” Fenris curled closer against Nate and nuzzled at him. “What are we going to do for our second date?”

"Well, I can take you on that ride I promised." Nate yawned hugely. "Then you can fuck me stupid like you promised. Maybe we can throw a pizza in there too." He paused. "You make me feel ridiculously comfortable, y'know that?" Nate traced the back of Fenris' hand with his fingertips. " 'm glad got up the nerve to finally talk t'you yesterday." He stumbled over those last words, dozing off.

“Me too.” Fenris said quietly as he drifted off to sleep until his alarm startled him awake. “Fuck…I hate that noise” he rolled over and ran his hand through his hair. “Wake up, shower and food.”

He got them up and out the door with little fuss, and left Nate at the shop with a kiss and a promise to see him later.  
~~  
Amaranthine Bar and Grill was the kind of place that looked like a garage sale threw up on the walls. College students and drunk office workers hunched over hot wings and bar pizza, and a stubby man with a bottle of Antiva Ice was singing "Aqualung" at the top of his.

Nate was wearing a hockey jersey, his dark hair caught back in a ponytail as he wiped down the bar and refilled beers with a resigned look on his face.

“You got Guinness?” Fenris asked as he slid onto a stool and gave Nate a grin.

"For the gentleman, one guinness." Nate poured one out, watching the froth build in the glass. He opened his mouth to say something else, but it was interrupted by a rousing rendition of "Angel of the Morning" and he winced a little smile. "Welcome to karaoke night." He said as he pushed the beer in front of Fenris. "I get to take a dinner break in an hour. You like wings?" Nate paused. "They're terrible, but they're free."

“Sure, long as you don’t mind me eating like a savage in front of you.” Fenris took his beer and slipped Nate a five for the pint. He glanced over to the singers then back at his boyfriend he supposed. “You sing?”

"A little." Nate ducked his head, suddenly shy. "If things get slow, I have to pick up, make it more interesting." The man who'd been bellowing Aqualung demanded a refill and another complained that a more interesting game needed to be on the TV above the bar. "Not like it's not it's never interesting anyways."

When things quieted down, the manager shot Nate a pointed look, and the man sighed. "Don't laugh, please." He murmured before choosing Metallica's "Enter the Sandman" with a grim look. "Only 2 bucks to sing, folks." he muttered, before breaking into song. It was deep and smoky and a little growly as he slid through the low notes. "And there we have it folks, c'mon."

Fenris waited until Nate had gone behind the bar to let him know just how much he’d liked his singing. “I want you to sing me to sleep tonight.” 

Nate tucked his hair back, and leaned on the bar. "Does that mean you want to stay over? I make.. pretty good toast." He flashed that little smile again before a patron started wailing Bon Jovi and he winced again. "What do you think?"

“I’d love to stay over, especially if it means a repeat of today. I don’t have to be anywhere until late afternoon, and it would be nice not to sleep alone for a change.” Fenris sipped his drink and gazed appreciatively at Nathaniel. “Maybe you can get me to sing for you if you play your cards right.”

"I like cards." Nate chuckled, wiping down the bar. "And I'm... gonna take my break now." He leaned forward. "Am I pushing it if I said I wanted really badly to make out in the parking lot instead of eating shitty free wings?"

“No, because I wanted to drag you off that piece of shit stage and swallow every note as you sange earlier.” Fenris leaned in and growled in his ear as he fought the urge to drag Nate across the bar. “Lead me out there.”

The back parking lot was dimly lit and smelled less than fresh, but Nate grinned in the orange light of the streetlamp as he backed up against the old brick wall, loosening his apron. "Remind me to sing for you again sometime." He said with a little laugh.

“How about after I’ve kissed you some? I like your voice, it’s rough like leather over stone but not too rough.” Fenris got on his tip toes and pulled Nate down for a long, slow kiss that nearly made him swoon. 

Nate made a sound caught between his shy laugh and a moan, hands tangling in Fenris' hair as they kissed. "My sister tells me I sound like a frog with a smoker's cough." He said as he caught his breath, their foreheads pressed together. "I'm glad you don't think so."

“Your sister is probably just giving you shit. I like your voice, especially when you scream for me. Fuck, how much longer till you’re off work?” Fenris voice had dropped lower, his gaze was full of need, desire for Nate.

"Another couple hours and I am all yours." Nate's rough voice growled against Fenris' jaw. "If I thought someone wouldn't come out here..." He shook his head with a laugh. "Shit. You bring out something in me, man."

“Good, I hope to put something in you later. Come on, you should eat something while you have the chance, you’re going to need the energy.” Fenris dropped to the balls of his feet and reluctantly let Nate go. “This is going to be the longest two hours of my life.”

Nate stole one last kiss, catching the corner of his lip in his teeth as he stood back. "I dunno. You sure another few rounds of drunk people singing Jethro Tull's greatest hits isn't gonna dampen your libido?" He asked as he opened the door, grabbing a plate of food from the kitchen as they squeaked through.

“If I can survive my room mate screeching Beyonce songs at the top of his lungs off key, and not want to gouge my eyes out; then karaoke night here will be easy. Knowing what I do about you, there’s nothing that will dampen my desire Nate.” Fenris snagged a wing as they made their way to a corner table.

Nate actually turned a little red for a moment, and stuffed a french fry in his mouth. "I.. kinda liked having an audience." He mumbled around a mouthful of potato as they snagged a booth in the closed corner of the bar. "It... surprised me? A little?" Nate shook his head. "But seeing you..watching me and liking what you saw, and.." He shoved another fry in his mouth with an embarrassed cough.

“I’ll keep that in mind for later. I like what I bring out in you Nate.” Fenris practically purred in Nates ear before he leaned back and stole another wing from his lover.

Nate leaned forward and kissed off a bit of hot sauce. "Two hours." He laughed. "Now, I have t' go back to boozing up the masses." He paused then leaned in again. "It's hard for me too." He added with a grin before turning back to the bar.

“I’ll be impatiently waiting.” Fenris smiled at him before he made his way to the bathroom, then back to the bar to get another Guinness to nurse until Nate was free to leave.

Nate grudgingly sang twice more for the bar, choosing "Superstition" and growling his way through "Bette Davis Eyes" before finally being able to shoo the last customer out. The manager took a small bit of pity on him and closed out the register, allowing Nate to grab his things from the back and drag Fenris out to the parking lot.

"Hang on." He rasped in the chilly night. "If i don't take this fucking jersey off I'm going to shoot myself." Nate said as he peeled it off, reaching in his bag for a his jacket and a clean t-shirt. "I hate wearing that thing." His skin prickled in the chilly air, but it was worth it, getting off not only the polyester but the aura of grease and cheap beer that stuck to it.

“You look much better without it. Come on, let’s get back to your place so we can take a shower and then, we’ll see how well you beg for me to have you after you’ve entertained me.” Fenris smiled deviously as he grabbed the spare helmet and unlatched it. “I guess you bring out something in me too Nate.” 

Nate zipped up his jacket with a little grin, and shoved his helmet on. "Is that good?" He asked, straddling the bike. 

“Better than good, just wait till we’re back at your place.” Fenris replied before he tugged his helmet on. 

"Then hang on, because I'm gonna drive like an idiot." Nate said over the engine. "I have never wanted a shower so bad in my life."

Fenris just squeezed Nate around the middle before they took off. He hung on and kept his eyes closed as they whipped down the street back to Nate’s apartment. He didn’t unclench his hands until after he heard the motor wind down and go silent.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to grip so hard. I guess I got a little worried.” Fenris shook himself to get rid of the fear that crept up on him. “Shower, now.”

Nate shed his clothes in a trail that went from the front door to his little bathroom, nearly picking Fenris up and pressing him against the tile as they fumbled the water on, kisses all teeth and tongue. "I'm sorry for driving like an asshole." He mumbled as the water turned his brown hair to black and it clung to his face in thick, wet waves. "How can I make it up to you?"

“Wash my back, dry me off, then fuck me until I scream loud enough to make your neighbors pound on the ceiling again.” Fenris pushed his thick hair back off his face so he could see Nate. 

“I think we both trip something in each other. I’ve never...I’ve never been so damned hot for someone like this, not just thinking of them and looking at them. Fuck Nate, do you know how good you look?”

Nate let a soapy hand trail between them and he briefly stroked their shafts together in the bubbly slick. "I'm.. getting a pretty good idea, I think." He chuckled. "Turn around then, so I can wash your back." Nate let his hands slide back up, splaying across Fenris' skin as the water beat down on them, small sharp kisses on the back of his neck. "Do you know how good *you* look?"

Fenris shook his head and ducked under the stream so he could wash his hair. Once he’d rinsed he turned to look up at Nate with a sad smile. “I know what I look like, no need to butter me up Nate. I’m not going anywhere, not when we’ve gotten off to such a good start.” He turned around, pulled Nate down by his hair for a kiss before grabbed the soap from his lover.

“Your turn.”

Nate's gaze darkened for a moment and he took the soap and set it on the little shelf, slick-wet hands cupping Fenris' face. He didn't say anything, simply kissed him, unlike any of their previous kisses, equal parts sad and fierce. Then, he straightened, handed him back the soap, and turned around, letting the water run down his back. "I didn't need every months' issue of Jugs N' Nugs for four months, you know." He said with a gruff little laugh.

“Okay.” Fenris soaped him up and scrubbed Nate’s back with no chatter, quiet until he stepped out of the shower so he could dry off. If he took a little longer to dry his face, it was just because the water kept getting in his eyes from his hair. “Come on, you haven’t finished what you started earlier.”

Nate nodded, raking the worst of the water out of his hair, then scooped him up with a little growl, dumping Fenris on the bed to the ire of the cat. More kisses then, down a lanky frame, along the lines of his hipbone, stubble scraping along Fenris' thigh. Nate, glanced up at him, grey eyes stormy, before he took Fenris' cock in his mouth, long and slow, as far down his throat as nature would allow before letting go, chasing the edges of it, the small veins and ridges with his teeth in the gentlest of scrapes. 

Fenris gripped the sheets tight between his fingers as he felt Nate’s mouth on him. “Fuck ...not...fragile, don’t hold back on me.” he moaned before he let his eyes close.

That was met with a snort, and a fiercer, harder suck before Nate sat back, pushing his hair out of his face. His hand never left Fenris' skin - random touches, strokes, teases- as he reached awkwardly for the lube that had somehow (not surprisingly) gotten kicked aside during the earlier exertions. "I promise, I won't." He said with rumble. "Hang on to this, wouldja?" He handed Fenris the lube and one of the foil packets from the condom box. "I need to do something."

With that, he shifted further down, tongue and lips moving along the inside of Fenris' thighs, interspersing with nips and sharp tugs that would leave a trail of hickeys in the morning. "Roll over for me?"

“Sure.” Fenris turned over and stretched out under Nate, a content rumble escaped him as he waited to see what the other man was up to.

At first, it was just fingers, a tease in Fenris' ass, but then he leaned in and licked, more teasing as he reached around with one hand, stroking in time with the deepening probe of his tongue, a low, almost-purr in his chest.

Fenris whimpered, out of surprise and pleasure not anything that would give Nate an idea he disliked what he had started. “Fuck...not many men, have done that...to me. Don’t stop, please Nate."

Nate's laugh rumbled, shaking his shoulders just a little as he pushed a little deeper, harder, like a man at an unexpected feast. When he seemed satisfied by the steady stream of pleased curses from his lover's mouth he pressed a kiss to the base of Fenris' spine. "You ready to piss off the people downstairs?" He rasped.

“Yes...as long as you keep making me feel like that, I’ll do anything you want.” Fenris unclenched his hands and relaxed against the rumpled sheets. “Fuck...never, oh man.” he muttered. “Didn’t think that could feel so good.” 

"Ah, man, I'm so glad." Nate grabbed the lube and the condom from Fenris' sweaty grasp, biting lightly at his shoulder and neck. "I'm glad." He sat back, one hand raking along the other man's back. "How do you want me?" He laughed, lubed fingers working in where his tongue had been. "Cause I am going crazy right now." The words were hoarse and rough with undisguised need. 

Fenris got his hands and knees, ass up and head down as he spread his legs for Nate. “Just...like that.” he gasped.

Even rolling on the rubber was agonizing, he thought, every nerve on fire wanting to get to it, to fuck his lover right through the bed and after a beat he realised he'd said it out loud. Still, he let out a long hiss as he pushed in, lube slicking the way, at first inch by inch into Fenris until he was pressed right against him, hands tracing the lines of muscle in his back before drawing back to the tip and picking up the pace. Each successive thrust was harder, faster, nate's crappy bed squeaking under quickening pace and thumping against the floor. 

“Fuck… Nate… dammit, dammit.” Fenris moaned loudly before he started to claw at the bedding. “Fuck me… harder, harder… not made of glass, come on.” he demanded.

Nate half-laughed, half-growled his agreement, driving hard into Fenris. His fingers dug what would be bruises into his hips as they ground together. "So.good. yes..!!!" Nate babbled, feeling Fenris hot and tight, gripping him harder with each thrust. As the bed thumped against the floor, there was a counterpoint, a broom handle whacking repeatedly on the ceiling below. "I.. not going.. to.. FUCK~!"

Fenris called out as he came, harder than the night before. his screaming made the thumping against the ceiling even louder. “Nate...Nate...oh… gods.” huffed as he started to sag in Nate’s grip.

"Hngwrghh." Nate mumbled into Fenris' hair as he sagged heavily on top of him, the neighbors downstairs still yelling. They finished in shuddering gasps as the last of their orgasms wracked through them. Finally Nate let him slump further down. "Hang on." Carefully he picked himself up, and stumbled into the bathroom. He returned a few moments later with a towel and thudded heavily onto the bed. "Ok. Ok. Good. Good." Nate muttered, flopping on top of him.

“Sex with you is gonna’ kill me, good gods.” Fenris said as he turned to stare at Nate. “You’re not going to have a problem with your neighbors are you? It is like….three in the morning.” 

"I 'spect t'have a mailbox full of religious shit in th' morning." Nate mumbled, burying his face in the pillow. "They don't like my bike. They don't like me. Eh." He reached out one hand to find Fenris'. "Next time, gon' invite the sword 'a mercy, too."

Fenris mumbled something as he turned to wrap loosely around Nathaniel. “Haven’t felt that good in a long time...thanks.” 

"I live t' serve." Nate rumbled, snuggling closer. "Next time, your turn."

“Done and done...now I need to use the sleep.” Fenris fell asleep between one word and the next, out like a light until the blaring of his phone jarred him awake. “The fuck…”

The cat was sleeping on Nate's chest until the phone rang, and it puffed up with an angry meow. Nate opened one eye and looked at the clock. "Oh, oh fuck fuck fuck." He started to chant, trying to extricate himself from cat, Fenris and blankets before he slid off to the floor. "Wait, wait what day is it?" He said, mostly to himself as Fenris answered his mobile. "Is it Sunday? Wait.."

“Hi...yes Finn, no Finn...no, I did not think you would freak the fuck out either. I’m an adult and you’re not my mother.” Fenris covered his face and sighed, then mouthed an apology to Nate.

“Finnegan...Finn, dammit let me say two words. One I am not dead, clearly. Two my mother, rest her soul is and even still, she didn’t nag me like this. I’ll be home later, I’ve got study group and I need to shower and change clothes. No, I was not murdered or kidnapped, you’re talking to me. Yes, I’ll try to leave a note next time. Good bye Finn, I’ve only had three hours sleep.”

Fenris rubbed at his face, he’d fallen asleep with his contacts in and they were dry. “I was off having some of the best sex of my life that’s where---” Fenris made a face at the phone, then turned to Nate in surprise. “He hung up on me.” 

"I have to go to work." Nate sat up from the floor, hair a mess. "I'm on shift at the coffee shop. It's Sunday, right?"

“Yeah and I need to get home, and show Finn I am not dead or kidnapped or missing. I can get the bus home, if you drop me off on the way.” Fenris groaned and sat up. “Or maybe I’ll just get a cab, I might not get home with just a few hours sleep.”

Nate fumbled around for pants and a shirt. "Bus. Right. Drop." He said, hopping into his jeans. "Sorry, wanted to make you breakfast."

“No worries, how about you come by the shop and if I can convince Finn you aren’t an axe murderer I’ll make us dinner. You can meet him, and then we’re going to scandalize him so bad he won’t ever think to bother me again when I’m out for a while.” Fenris grinned as he got dressed, grabbed his pack and wandered into the tiny kitchen for some water.

"Deal." Nate leaned in and kissed Fenris around a mouthful of toothpaste. "Call me."

“Deal.” Fenris grinned as he headed out to hail a cab, and kept that grin all the way home, even when he got home to Finn fussing at him.


End file.
